


Tomco Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Abandoned Strip Tease, Aged-Up Character(s), Coming In Pants, Erogenous Horns, Foot Fetish, Gore, Lingerie, M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few drabbles i've been writing on tumblr, they're too short to post separately here<br/>mostly just testing kinks out on Tomco<br/>I guess each chapter gets content notes, each drabble should be like 200-400 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whipped cream in sex, putting into effect the demon differences and erogenous horns headcanons, and of course, they're aged up

Marco finished emptying the can of whipped cream.

“Are you sure?”

Tom nodded, “I’m a bit excited about it all.”

“Right.”

Marco leaned over him and licked the whipped cream off one of his nipples. No reaction. Marco made a face and went straight for an erogenous zone; stroking down from the tips of Tom’s horns, clearing a path through the whipped cream, and sensually running them back up. He did his best porn star stare into Tom’s eyes as he licked his fingers. Marco watched Tom’s body arch, and saw him reach for his dick, trying to get himself off early.

“Can’t wait to be on the other end of this.” Marco said, massaging the base of the horns.

An agreeing noise escaped Tom’s mouth.

“No words? Are you horns really that sensitive? I’ve gotta get Star to give me horns.”

Marco used his palm to scoop up a handful of the whipped cream off Tom’s stomach, offering it to him. Tom looked rather desperate licking Marco’s hand – a bit messy, a little too close to the opposite of clean for Marco, but a nice look. He took his hand back and gave Tom a few small kisses before turning his attention to Tom’s ribbed dick.

It was like some of the sex toys online, but the same colour and texture as his horns. He only freaked out the first time because he was expecting a human dick, just maybe the same pale purple as his skin. He also freaked out when Tom told him he ejaculated steam, but after the initial surprises, Marco was alright.

Tom made another noise, he must be getting close by now. Marco let Tom jerk himself off while he played around with his horns. He watched Tom’s stomach as he breathing got frantic, this was where he got hands-on learning. They were both excited, Marco started palming his own erection through his underwear. Then the steam came out, Marco pulled his hands back just in case, watching several things happen at once: Tom’s hands caught fire, the steam spurted out fast enough to make it to Tom’s face, he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Tom reached to him for a kiss.

The fire was just a warming presence this time. They kissed. He pulled back and found that he’d cum in his underwear.

“Uhh, was that good for you?” Marco asked.

“The best.” Tom said between breaths.

“I creamed my pants.”

“What?” Tom asked.

“Ejaculated.”

“Oh. Lava bath?”

“I’ll take a warm shower.”


	2. *Mysterious Hand Gestures*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit bad before I wrote this, but it sorta goes hand-in-hand with two comms, the one with Marco buying lingerie and the one with him trying it on

“Try it on.” Marco suggested.

Tom made a curtain of fire as casually as if he was waving hello. He had his small privacy, so he started to strip.

“It’s a bit frilly, but I thought we could try it, and, I mean, if you don’t like it, Star needs a present for when she proposes. I mean, she doesn’t _need_ a present, but I’m sure she’d like a present – I know I’d like a present if I proposed.” Marco rambled.

Tom stepped into the bottom half, it didn’t accommodate his dick as well as he’d like.

“And the colours might not match your hair or your eyes like the G _uide to_ _B_ _uying_ _L_ _ingerie for your_ _B_ _oyfriend_ said.”

“You looked at a guide for this?” Tom asked, waving over a full-length mirror.

“Best way to learn. But, ahh, I’ve got a pair too that I was gonna save for the weekend.”

“Of guides?” Tom teased, adjusting his hair for the sake of it.

“You know what I- oh!”

Tom had sent the mirror back to the wall and sucked the curtain of fire in a T shape before evaporating it – a bit of vanity was healthy. Marco was looking him up and down, he kept shifting his gaze between the bottom piece, the top, and Tom’s eyes that were asking for an opinion.

“Cute, a bit obscene with your… you know.”

“My downstairs broomstick, the doctor’s prescription, the-.”

Marco cut him off with a “why do you do this to me?”


	3. Black latex suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goes with the 'firefighter' stripper Tom comm I paid [redacted] for, but I wasn't really feeling it when I was writing, so they don't go through with it :s  
> I guess I show them working out which kinks they like and them not being as horny as they could be

Tom zipped up the latex… thing, and looked at the fuzzy cat ears dubiously. He put them on anyway. Tom walked into Marco’s guest room where he was fiddling around with a new overworld thing. Tom struck the most seductive pose he knew in the doorway – the one with one leg above his head.

“Hey.” Tom said.

“Yeah, Tom?”

“Look up, if you’re not too busy.”

“Whoa-ho-ho!!”

Tom strutted up to Marco and bent over at an impressive angle.

“I could see your junk, the latex doesn’t hide it.” Marco whispered.

“Do you like the cat ears?”

“Not really.”

“I’ll take them off then.”

He lightly threw them onto the bed and took out his latest gift from Marco, a music player, and played the sexiest song he had – _Space Unicorn_. He pushed Marco back gently with two fingers so that he was sitting on the bed. He turned a half-circle and rolled his hips. Marco made a noise of approval. He turned back and bit his lip.

“Something wrong?” Marco asked, genuinely concerned.

“Nah, I thought I was being sexy.”

Tom unzipped the top of the suit as teasingly slow as he could. Then he ran his hands over his chest.

“Am I doing this right?” Tom asked.

“I think so.”

“Alright, getting bored though.”

“'K.”

Tom stopped his strip-tease and let himself fall down on the bed.

“A bit hungry.” Marco said.

“Let’s go eat then.”


	4. Human au Tom haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star's there in the background, hey Star! also this one doesn't have a real end  
> but yeah, gore in this one, I think I said on tumblr it was grievous bodily harm too, also based on a comm idea

“Tom…” Star’s voice was soft.

“What did they do to him, Star?!” Marco shouted, running through the wreck of a room.

“Tom…” Star repeated, unable to process what she was seeing.

“Star! Tell me!!” Marco stopped in front of them. He reached out and pushed Star gently aside.

His breathing got faster as he realised the purple substance on Tom’s face was blood.

“They said they were making me human.” Tom said.

He followed the blood up to where it was oozing out from.

“Star, where’s his third eye?!!”

“Humans only have two eyes, don’t you know?” Tom said, smiling at his own joke. “They don’t have horns either.”

Marco’s eyes flicked up to the sides of Tom’s head, one after the other. His hair was matted down with blood, and his horns had been ground down to flat circles on his head.

“We can fix it, right Star? Star?? Wait, he can regrow limbs, right?!”

“Marco…”

“Star!! Please…”

“Demons resist the wands’ magic. My horns and eye let me control my power.” Tom said.

“But they can grow back, right?” Marco asked.

“Marco, they can’t.” Star said softly.

“I’ll be the best human boyfriend you can have.”


	5. trying out feet, based on a true story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some things that went into Marco's actions in this, but yeah, Marco navigating a potential feet fetish while Tom exists... like a lamp, really aged up on this one

_I’ve got a massive foot fetish._

The message was just waiting for him on facebook. He checked who sent it – Jeremy Birnbaum at 2am. Marco sent back a question.

_lol, are you interested? been a while since I’ve jerked off to you._

Marco dropped his phone. Jeremy was…twenty years old now, that was a scary thought. Better not tell Tom about this, he wouldn’t be able to stop him before he did something rash.

“Marco, Tom is here.” his dad called.

He walked down the stairs, Tom had brought another flame-rose over. He hugged him quickly and brought him to the laser puppies’ wing. The house had grown as Star mastered her magic. There was a tower for Glossaryk, an extra carport for whenever Oskar felt like coming by. They had a steam room that came and went with the seasons, and a few other rooms Marco kept track of in a notepad.

He was brought back to the present when a laser hit his knee. Tom lied down and let the laser puppies surround him. That was his relaxing position. He sighed. Marco curled up by Tom’s feet to consider them. He thought if he concentrated enough he could develop a fetish for them. Tom idly conjured a harmless flame to run circles away from the laser puppies. He propped himself up on his arm in a way that made Marco’s mouth dry. Feet. He turned his head sharply and reached out to touch and massage one of them.

Marco’s phone buzzed. He ignored it, just knowing it would be Jeremy again. He tried to think of feet in his mouth…nothing happened. He tried to think about feet around his dick…it just sounded unclean. He dropped the foot and got his phone out to ask Jeremy how he felt when he looked at a good foot. He already had two messages.

_anyway, footjobs get me off embarrassingly fast, if you wanna try sometime, I’m open all weekend ;)_

_Sam’ll do it for me if you won’t ;D_

He dropped his phone again.


End file.
